deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Megaera Alder
Madam Megaera Chloris Mortan (née Alder) (b. 30 October – 7 July) was a Scottish half-blood witch and Maledictus of the Alder family, the eldest child born to Oakley and Chloris Alder (née Amadis). She was also the stepdaughter of Prudence as well as the younger sister of Myrick. From a young age, Megaera suffered from a vast range of health problems, ranging from mild allergies to severe night terrors. This included the same blood malediction that would one day turn her into a beast permanently, leading her to become incredibly frail and introverted throughout her youth. Megaera attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year below Sasha Thorn and Lily Leander, where she was Sorted into Slytherin House. Throughout her early education, she was generally regarded as a timid and friendless girl who was ruled by her thoughts and insecurities. Her lack of confidence strongly impacted her magical capabilities and she went either bullied or unnoticed by her peers. In her third year, she was approached by Damien Culvateur, in whom she found allure through his promises of power. Megaera consequently joined the Knights of Abaddon and learned how to exploit her ability — transforming into a panther at will — for their benefit. Her desire for retribution and resentment at having been bullied thus caused her to inflict terror upon Hogwarts and its inhabitants whilst in animal form, leading to her becoming known as the Beast. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Potions: * Care of Magical Creatures: * Literacy skills: * Indomitable willpower: * Love: Maledictus abilities * Maledictus transformation: Megaera was able to transform into a large panther at will, identical to the ability of an Animagus. This transformation could under certain circumstances be involuntary. Primarily, she abused this ability for cruel and surreptitious purposes, such as terrorising the students of Hogwarts at night and intimidating those who had bullied her; however, it seemed that Megaera genuinely felt more comfortable in animal form, and it was this skill that made her a key asset to the Knights of Abaddon. In her early twenties, it appeared that she had her transformations fully under control, though her late adult years presented a vastly different context: Megaera's blood curse was dangerously close to taking over and confining her to panther form permanently, something she was continually forced to suppress through a combination of potions and extreme willpower. * Enhanced senses: Like all panthers Megaera was informed with acute senses of hearing and smell, as well as a field vision of over a hundred degrees with excellent depth perception. A panther's sensitive whiskers are also another important facet of tactile sensory perception, assisting in night-time navigation, danger detection, and gaining a sense of where the best place to bite its prey would be for an effective kill. * Enhanced speed and agility: Whilst in panther form Megaera was an agile and stealthy predator, able to race up to sixty kilometres an hour, leap over six metres and jump up to three metres vertically. Her spine was capable of becoming flexible enough to curve whilst she ran, enabling her to hurtle easily around obstacles and leap great distances in order to ambush her prey. Panthers are also skilled climbers due to their powerful hind legs, and so Megaera was capable of resting on tree branches and descending from trees headfirst. * Combat skills: * Night vision: Possessions * Rosewood wand: Megaera's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning her magical education. It was eleven and a quarter inches long, made of rosewood with a strand of merfolk hair as its core. Rosewood has been prized for its visually pleasant timber and sweet smell, having been commonly used in furniture and instrument-making. Following her death, Megaera's wand was buried resting in her hands. Relationships Family Parents Myrick Alder Prudence Alder Linus Mortan Daughter Mortan family Damien Culvateur Gabriele Thorn Xanthas Jordan Daya Devdhar Etymology Megaera 'was the name of one of the three Furies in Greek mythology. The name is the Latinized form of Greek Μεγαιρα (Megaira) which was derived from μεγαιρω (''megairo) "to grudge". In Greek mythology, the name '''Chloris (meaning "greenish-yellow", "pale green", "pale", "pallid", ''or ''"fresh") appears in a variety of contexts. Some clearly refer to different characters; other stories may refer to the same Chloris, but disagree on details. One of these includes the minor goddess of vegetation, who was also the goddess of spring. The name is thus the Greek equivalent of Flora. It was used by the Roman poet Horace for one of his loves, and was used by Augustan poets of the 17th and 18th centuries. The surname Alder is a type of tree in the birch family, and a typographical English surname for someone who lived near alder trees. It derives from the Dutch surname that means "son of Aldert"; Aldert means "old, noble and strong". Quotes }} Notes * Megaera's theme song was Howl by Florence and the Machine. Trivia Gallery Meg_16.jpg Meg 09.png Meg_11.jpg Meg_13.jpg Meg_07.jpg Megaera4.png Meg 5.jpg Meg_18.gif Meg_15.jpg 9ce423118c65fdcb0cf7efd7ef273e23655294ce_hq.gif Meg_14.jpg Meg_8.gif Meg_06.jpg Meg panther.jpg Meg_panther_4.gif Meg_17.gif Category:Fourth Generation Category:Alder family Category:Background Characters Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Dark Magic Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-orphans Category:Knights of Abaddon Category:Maledictus Category:Married Individuals Category:Mortan family Category:Murderers Category:Pets Category:Portraits Category:Potter family Category:Slytherin Category:Socialites Category:St Mungos Staff Category:Supremacists Category:The Firm Category:Tutored Students